


Breaking and Entering

by AshPotter, CrazyEyesChick



Series: Dark Stark Chronicles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Evil Tony Stark, Fucking, Grudges, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnopholia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony's anger issues, Top Tony Stark, in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPotter/pseuds/AshPotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyesChick/pseuds/CrazyEyesChick
Summary: After the events of the ‘Honest Surrender’ fanfiction, Tony comes back in the middle of the night to remind Steve of his place, of the debt that he owes him for the perceived betrayal. Tony struggles with his inner demons, while Steve has to cope with this on his own. ***Part 2 of the Dark Stark Chronicles, follows Honest Surrender***





	1. Phase 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!! Thanks for following this dark saga, 
> 
> Please enjoy the next installation of this story, it follows a few days after Tony's first transgression towards Steve. Lots of dark sexy times planned and agst from both characters. Each little parts will work on character development. 
> 
> I was thinking of making different endings, you could choose once this series is over. So many ways this could go.
> 
> Poor Steve, and Tony is sure in it for the long run it seems...
> 
> Please enjoy this and thanks so much for the support. Be sure to leave kudos or comments if you like !!!  
Thanks to my amazing boyfriend ASHPOTTER for making this girl happy and editing my work so well! You're the best!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters. They are the property of Marvel, Disney and Stan Lee. I am not making money or profit from this. Please enjoy.

Phase 1 Summary: Tony pays Steve another visit in the comfort of his hotel room in the middle of the night. Testing out the field a little, enjoying himself.

##  **Phase 1**

‘FRIDAY, help me out here, will ya? Unlock the door,’ Tony Stark asked impatiently as he burned holes into the lock through his Stark glasses, hoping it would break and let him in. Hopefully FRIDAY could hack through the door’s code.

FRIDAY, however, didn’t seem to be in such a hurry, which made him tap his foot harder on the disgusting floor of Rogers’ hotel room.

‘Boss, I don’t think this is a viable option. That would breach Captain Rogers’ privacy-’ replied the AI cautiously.

‘If I had wanted an opinion, I'd have asked for it, FRIDAY. Stop complaining and unlock the damn door,’ Tony muttered through clenched teeth.

‘As you wish…Boss.’

After a few seconds, a short beep and a little green light appeared on the magnetic lock. Finally.

His hand hovered briefly over the knob, hesitant to push further. He shut his eyes, letting the anticipation fill him up, courage bursting at the seams. A mischievous grin appearing on his face. 

If only Steve knew what was waiting for him. He should have run…Not that it would have mattered to Tony. He would have dug his claws into his flesh one way or another.

With a steady hand, he pushed his way inside the darkness of the room.

It was eerily calm, save for the soft breathing of the unknowing soldiers in the room. Both were tucked in, dozing off on each of their double beds. 

The smell of dust and sweat lingered within the four walls, assaulting Tony's sensitive nose. He was used to higher end hotels, not this hovel. 

However, he couldn't blame the fugitives before him. There's only so much you could get away with while on the run after all. 

The thrill of the chase had the genius running on adrenaline, excitement clouding his mind, feeling euphoric and eager to pounce.

He advanced carefully, making sure his steps were well spaced and feather light on the creaking floor, mindful of the super soldiers' well tuned hearing.

Steve laid prone on his back, his face turned, facing the small, barely covered window. The curtain blocked most of the moonlight, yet the cheap fabric permitted a few rays to perfectly light the side of the captain's slumbering face. 

The shadows accentuated the pointed edges of the man's features, calm and unaware of the danger lurking in the depths of the darkness.

_ I’m going to enjoy this… _

Tony’s body suddenly flared up with heat at how vulnerable Steve looked sprawled out on his cheap bed, his hair mussed as it had been when Stark had fucked his mouth into oblivion before. Tony circled the bed like a predator would his prey, pondering.

The covers barely covered much. Of course, the old man elected to wear a very tight white shirt to bed and the most horrible pair of underwear Tony had ever laid eyes on. 

Naturally, Tony would be happy to oblige and remove them if it meant getting his hands on that ass again.

Lowering his line of sight to Steve’s lower body parts, he drew a short breath as Steve’s toned abs and the V of his pelvis met Tony’s lustful eyes and he began to salivate, the soldier’s large hand currently lifting his shirt up past his belly button. 

The dark haired man felt his dick stir in anticipation.

‘Ohhhh… The fun I’ll have taking you apart.’

He wouldn’t know what hit him until it was too late to fight back. 

Tony was adamant. 

Steve would learn his place. At his feet. On his dick milking his pleasure away like the whore he had become. But one knows not to rush such things. So, he made sure to take in his surroundings carefully. 

Looking to his right, he noticed the slumbering form in the other bed. He walked stealthily, keeping a stern face, until his knees brushed the side of the other bed.

For a moment, he breached the side of Barnes’ double bed where the hard lines of Bucky’s face had been replaced by the soft touch of blissful sleep. A fleeting thought crossed the intruder’s mind. 

‘It would be so easy to simply just kill that fuck… He took everything away from me,’ Tony thought maliciously. His mind turning hazy, the all too familiar rage wrapping around his soul, comforting him. It took great effort to shake the feeling.

He couldn’t. Not yet. Barnes still had his role to play in Steve’s demise.

Tony moved leisurely around the room, going through the drawers, seeking anything he could use to his benefit. 

His lips turned upward, his brows knit together when he noticed the tiny bottle that laid abandoned in the drawer of the night table.

Lube.

Tony couldn’t contain his glee. His eyes sparkling with malicious intentions. 

Would you look at that? It seemed like someone favored him somewhere up above. If one believed in such things anyways. It would make things easier.

He pocketed it for later, shutting the drawer, avoiding loud noises.

Getting impatient, he placed his blue tinted glasses casually on the night table like he owned the place. He made short work of his blazer, discarding it effortlessly onto a nearby chair. 

Casually, he poised himself at the edge of Steve’s bed. His knee caused the mattress to dip under his weight while he gently pulled with great restraint at the sheets, leaving the man’s husk bare for him to feast on.

‘Jesus, I haven’t even started, and I’m already close to losing my shit…’ he muttered to himself in a whisper. Steve didn’t move, except for the rise and fall of his well defined chest.

With steady hands, he stalked up the tree that was Rogers, starting at the ankles before climbing his way up to where Steve’s manhood laid unresponsive. There was no hair blocking his way up, pale smooth skin adorned the soldier’s fantastic legs and thighs. 

He was bare and Tony indulged himself, sweaty exploring palms squeezing and palming that warm flesh. Aside from a few shifts and breathy moans, Steve remained unaware. 

Tony wished for it to remain that way…at least for now.

The billionaire stopped at the hem of Steve’s boxers. Testing his luck, he swatted the obstructing hand away, pushing it to Steve’s sides. He leaned forward to get a better look as he nudged the tight fabric higher past the sleeping man’s pecs.

Softly, he couldn’t control his next words as they slipped past his lips.

‘If only you knew Rogers…Damn…’ he said, his voice hoarse while he lightly pinched a pink nipple, rolling it between the pad of his index and middle fingers, ‘the things I’m gonna do to you.’ 

Steve unconsciously twitched, his core temperature rising unexpectedly under Tony’s delicious ministrations.

With all he had suffered under Stark’s punishment, it wasn’t a shock that Steve’s mind conjured a phantom to appease his turmoil. Images of Peggy, his sweet Peggy, prancing around, his soft hand trailing the side of his face. Her lush lips burning his skin upon contact. 

Her death was the last link to his past. It was no shock that her departure had crushed Steve. Her soft whispers calmed his soul, bringing comfort and pleasures he had not known with Tony, no matter how he had wished it. 

Steve’s memories might have fooled him into thinking it was dream Peggy soliciting his favors, causing his body to respond. But the Captain’s body knew that  _ touch.  _ He had encountered it before. 

While Steve’s mind remained occupied with fake illusions, Steve’s slumbering body couldn’t help what was happening as Tony continued his exploration undisturbed.

‘P-Pe…ggy,’ escaped the plump lips of the Captain, still under.

‘How fucking dare you think of someone else,’ Tony snorted in disgust, halting the hand that hovered over the hem of Steve’s irritating cotton underwear. Steve’s boxers tented, his cock hardening from his pleasant dream. Tony had half a mind to remove them completely and burn them.

‘I’ll fuck you up good, Cap.’ 

With a simple yank, he lowered the fabric past the man’s thighs, brushing the head of Steve’s limp dick with his fingers as he went down. It sent shivers down his spine, his mouth watered once Cap’s private parts were exposed.

Tony’s eagerness was palpable, his heart racing a hundred miles per hour the moment his fingers circled around Steve’s shaft. 

He never got around to tasting him the last time; too preoccupied to prove a point. But now, he had all the time he wanted to sample his new toy without caring about Steve’s submission or his struggles. Now, he had all the time in the world to do as he pleased.

He gave the flesh within his hand a tentative lick, eliciting a groan from Steve’s throat, Steve lost to the wild memories of the past.

‘Hmm…’ Tony boldly squeezed harder as he paced his motion, languid strokes while his other hand fondled Steve’s hairless balls in fascination. 

Stark’s body now fully loomed over Steve’s, the coarse hair of his goatee grazing ever so softly over the inside of Steve’s firm thigh. He inhaled deeply, Steve’s slowly building arousal attacking his nostrils, proud of the reactions he unwillingly coaxed from his victim’s body. 

He had to admit though, a part of him couldn’t wait to witness the other man’s reactions once he’d found out whom it was that caused his body to betray him. Tony would definitely take pleasure from Steve’s weak protests.

‘I’d never let you hear the end of it, you little bitch. Proud Captain America cumming from having his dick sucked dry by Iron Man,’ Tony’s voice dripping with sarcasm as he finally took the average appendage into the hotness of his mouth, his taste buds sizzling with excitement. 

‘What would the people think?’ he added between slurps, his saliva easing his way down, his nose trickling over Steve’s neatly trimmed blond pubic hair. 

Although he knew Steve couldn’t hear him, Tony loved the feel of Steve’s length in his mouth as it filled up nicely, growing firmer, his tongue lapping eagerly against the underside of it. 

Tony chuckled at how Steve’s body squirmed, his large hands grasping the sheets, his lips parting suggestively, making Tony want to bite them. The vibrations of the chuckle caused Steve to convulse, bucking his hips, seeking the warmth of Tony’s cavernous orifice.

If only Steve could see himself now, so desperate for contact.

As much as he wanted to keep having Steve’s hard-on in his mouth, he wanted to explore further. After all, he had other plans. Plans that involved Steve’s asshole being a cock warmer for his dick.

The first time he fucked Cap, it had merely served as an appetizer. Now, he had acquired a taste for it. Steve’s body would accommodate him, take him in. He’d be forced to remain quiet and take Tony’s slick dick up his tight ass. 

Tony reluctantly let Steve’s dick fall from his moist, swollen red lips. 

Before stepping up his game, he looked to the other bed, making sure the Winter Soldier remained silent. It wouldn’t do for him to spoil his fun, otherwise he’d have to get…creative. His cock jerked in his pants, pushing against the fabric at the image of fucking Steve in front of a shocked Bucky. 

_ ‘Perhaps, another day,’ _ he thought to himself as he slid under the covers, forcing Steve’s strong musculature into the desired position. 

Steve shifted unconsciously, enabling Tony to have free reign over his body, a few grunts passing his lips before turning to his side, his ass half-bare, free for Tony to grind into.

Tony leaned in, a warm whisper tickling at Steve’s neck, chiding at him, ‘You’re not going to like this, but I’m going to enjoy the hell out of it.’

Tony’s searching hand found its way over Cap’s firm pecs, stopping in admiration as he caressed his firm, muscle bound chest. Tony couldn’t resist playing with Steve’s now taut, hard nipples as he slowly twirled them between his rough fingers, drawing a breathy grunt from his, up to this point, willing partner.

‘Uhhhh…’ an elongated, pleasure filled sigh escaped from the lips of Tony’s unsuspecting victim.

Cap’s face contorted in anguish, being brought to the precipice of fruition, his slumbering state leading him to believe his Peggy was responsible for the involuntary reactions of his body, unaware of the nasty surprise he was in for. 

Feeling Steve’s jerky responses, Tony started to slowly make his way over Steve’s shoulders and to the base of his neck, sucking viciously, leaving deep, purple bruises all over the man’s once untainted skin. 

His tongue, motivated by the taste of Steve’s perspiration, causing Tony’s cock to shift once more, now digging into the crease of Steve’s ass.

Stark’s hand now traced the silhouette of the soldier’s figure, clawing at the undulating abs that lay in front of him, flexing at every hint of Tony’s touch, finding refuge on the flawless V-shape of his hips.

Tony began to grow impatient and his thrusts began to match that sentiment, becoming more erratic with each passing second. His covered cock leaking precum that was beginning to soak through his pants, smearing onto Cap’s cheeks. 

Unable to contain himself anymore, the older man frantically yanked at his own boxers, desperately seeking to free the growing flesh they had imprisoned. He made sure not to forget the bottle of lube he had stolen earlier, depositing it between their melding bodies. 

His trousers were discarded, quietly kicking them off the bed and onto the dirty floor, his dick proudly standing at attention, waiting to slide into Steve’s tight, quivering hole. 

It would be a tight squeeze, especially without any preparation. However, it would make things ten times more pleasurable for himself.

_ No more fucking around _ , Tony thought to himself as he flipped Steve carefully onto his stomach, his own body crowding his space, trapping their bodies together. Steve was none the wiser, even when the flat of his stomach met the softness of the mattress, his right arm propped next to his pillow and his left near his hips, passive. 

It left Tony more room to navigate around Steve’s vulnerable form when he straddled Steve’s hips, preventing any chances for Steve to buck him off. Stark’s chest loomed threateningly, his dick now aligned with Steve’s tight asshole.

He propped himself up on one of his forearms, while the other latched onto the front of Steve’s exposed neck, hooked under the man’s folded arm. His breath moved along the contour of Steve’s spine, all the way up to the nape of Cap’s neck, stopping at the shell of his burning left ear, teeth grazing the skin of his earlobe in promise.

Steve’s breathing grew labored in unknowing anticipation, culminating in another soft pant, ‘Uhhh, P-P-please P-p-e…ggy…don’t st-’ his words muffled into the comfort of his pillow.

An evil smile spread across Tony’s face, biting sharply at Cap’s earlobe, breaking the skin, cutting any illusions, stamping his claim on Steve’s flesh. 

Tony pressed his wet lips into Steve’s ear and uttered, ‘Guess again…’ as he crudely lapped his tongue at the nape of Steve’s neck, his goatee irritating the skin, an angry rash forming from the friction.

Steve’s eyes flashed open instantaneously, dragging him from the safety of his Peggy’s comforting embrace. His mind still adjusting, groggy from his sleep.

‘Wha-’

Steve’s mind reeled, searching for the last time he had felt powerless. The color drained from his face as he realized who the sinister voice belonged to. 

_ Tony!?  _

No, it couldn’t be…could it? The Super Soldier began to shiver in trepidation, something cold dribbling down his ass crack.

Steve swallowed the lump in his throat that had formed, his erection pushed down hard by Tony’s placating hips. His embarrassment grew tenfold, frustrated that his body had been fooled. 

‘Miss me?’ Tony sneered, his grasp tightening around Rogers’ gulping throat, his other hand thumbing his prick with the remnants of the lubricant while probing, discarding the bottle quickly afterwards. 

Beads of sweat poured down the side of Steve’s head as he felt the brunt of Tony’s wet, bulbous head seeking entry into his unprepared orifice. 

In his sleepy haze, Steve feebly yelped and winced, but before the words could escape his mouth, an ominous palm covered his mouth, erasing any sound. If Steve’s pained glare was anything to go by, Tony could guess Steve hadn’t liked his new position. 

Perfect.

Tony’s voice echoed in the depths of Steve’s head, ‘I’m going to enjoy this,’ as he plunged into Steve’s tight heat without warning, fully sheathing himself inside those warm walls that attempted to push him out, but to no avail.

_ Fffuuuckkkkk… I missed this…,  _ Tony thought, concentrating on the spasms around his hard cock, throwing his head at the crook of Steve’s flushed, taut neck. 

Steve’s wounded wails were futile, stifled by the impervious impediment that was Tony’s paw. 

There was no escaping his fate.


	2. Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Tony's latest tryst with Steve despite Steve's constant pleas for him to stop. Tony is a man on a mission with a thirst that cannot be quenched, until trouble finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my awesome man once again for editing so quickly.
> 
> Here is the next chapter for this installments. Hope you enjoy the small steps taken by Tony towards the darkness. 
> 
> Have fun my lovelies!

**Phase 2 **

A meaty palm shot roughly to his mouth, stifling Steve’s startled protests as the head of Stark’s hard cock finally made it past that tight ring of muscle. Steve’s wails were effectively cut off by Tony’s hand as Tony enjoyed the warm squeeze of Steve’s clenched asshole.

‘Make a sound and we’ll have a problem,’ Tony’s strained voice commanded, struggling himself with the need to simply fuck the soldier into the mattress and not cum right inside him. Sometimes he was impressed with his self-control.

Wide blue eyes quickly followed Tony’s line of sight where Bucky was sleeping, noting the threat. Steve knit his brows in anger, his jaw clenched tight as he twisted to get a good look at his assailant’s face. A low growl escaped Steve’s throat.

‘What the hell, Tony!’ exclaimed Steve, his words impossible to make sense of since his voice was restricted. Tony’s hand wouldn’t budge no matter how much he tried to bite at it with his teeth. All it did was move Tony’s cock deeper within him with every struggle.

Tony crept closer, his warm breath caressing the side of his face.

‘Tsk. Tsk tsk...We wouldn't want your best pal to wake up, now, would we?’ He rolled his pelvis, reaching new depths within the man, his cock firmly grasped within Steve’s inner walls.

‘Not that it makes any fucking difference to me. I’m not one to shy away from an audience…Imagine his face if he saw me balls deep in you… fuck, still so tight.’ His dick gave an appreciative twitch that made the soldier grunt.

Steve bit back a snarl. Bucky would pay the price for his disobedience or even worse; he would bare witness to Steve’s assault.

He let himself loosen up. 

For now, he would play by Tony’s rules. At least until he found a way out of this, which didn’t sound that promising.

'Tony, how-' Steve asked. The hand offered little to no space for him to talk, but it was enough for Tony to hear him.

_How did he find me?_ Steve wondered, rage slowly building within his core. He fervently shifted his hips, hoping to dislodge Tony’s attempts at penetrating him further without preparation.

It stung, a whimper was coaxed involuntarily from his lips as Tony’s head pulled back lightly, only to slide back in, enjoying the resistance. Even with the lube, Steve’s unprepared entrance had trouble accommodating him. Tony reveled in Steve’s contorted face, currently imprinted in the pillow.

‘I have my ways,’ Tony answered breathlessly, his hand now at Steve’s chiseled jaw, his thumb trailing on Steve’s Adam’s apple seductively.

Steve thrashed his head to the side, forcing Tony to readjust his grip. The nerve of this man. Steve was livid.

‘You have _no right_ to come back here…Urgh- Get off _me_!’ raged a bewildered Steve, mindful of his tone, afraid to rouse Bucky from his slumber.

‘You should know by now, Rogers. I'm very… resourceful…’ he mumbled, his thrusts shallow, his mouth biting into the meat of Steve’s shoulder, drawing a sharp breath from the blonde.

_How dare Tony come back to fuck with him again_? Steve thought, fists clenched tightly against the sheets.

He had honored his part. He had let Stark fuck him in exchange for his friends’ freedom. What more did he want from him? Once wasn’t enough? He clenched, feeling his body slowly giving in. He lowered his head deeper into the soft, plush fabric in humiliation.

_How long has he been touching me without me noticing? _Steve wondered.

‘I'm everywhere… You can't escape this. You can't escape me.’

It was hard to shift his attention between Tony’s aggravating voice and what was slowly stretching him apart. The elastic band of his boxers was cutting into his skin, stopping his blood flow. His thighs felt numb. Only Tony’s presence afforded him a sense of reality.

Not caring for Steve’s weak attempts at fighting him off, he angled himself better, taking his time plunging in, exploring once more the confines of Steve’s tight heat. He slowly picked up the pace, keeping the rhythm steady, careful not to spill too quickly.

This shouldn’t be rushed. It hadn’t been long since the last time the billionaire had penetrated him, so he was surprised by the tightness. This was even better, and Tony had to admit that seeing Steve’s twisted, pained features were an added bonus.

Thank god for the serum and its ability to heal quickly. The fun he would have torturing Steve with this. Tony briefly wondered with every squeeze of his dick if the soldier would remain tight after every session.

‘Fuck, I missed this, Steve…tight as fuck…’ Tony exhaled, burying himself in the scent of Steve’s damp hair.

Oh god…Steve could feel the applied pressure aimed at his ass, he clenched in hopes of stopping Tony from assaulting him a second time, but all it did was pull him apart.

He wasn’t nearly as prepared as last time and that made it worse. He tried to will his body to relax, but every time Tony pulled back, the girth of his length made the stretch more painful than the last. His skin was flushed, he felt hot and dizzy under Tony’s precise, torturous thrusts.

It was clear that Tony had no concern for his comfort. Steve’s puckering asshole made it hard for Tony to push past the ring even with the wetness that clung to his porcelain skin.

‘T-Tony…It…h-hurts…Stop this!’ Steve managed to say in between angry sobs. It only edged Tony further, his dick pulsing inside.

Tony couldn’t hope for a better way to claim Steve. Steve’s pleas were music to his ears.

‘There's nothing you can do to stop me and the things I wanna do to you.... And believe me when I say this, there's so much to be done.'

With a harsh, punishing thrust, Tony’s length was seated inside of Rogers’ body once more, so deep Steve could feel him in his stomach.

Without the use of his limbs, Steve was useless. If he used his strength, Bucky would hear for sure. It was getting harder and harder to fight his body’s impulses.

Each of Tony’s thrusts were shallow and harder than the previous one, stealing moans and soft mewls from Steve’s unwilling mouth.

‘Ahhhh..’ Steve’s raspy voice replied, his throat dry. He felt himself starting to fill, all his blood rushing down south.

‘Let me hear you…’ Tony pulled back enough for the slick head of his cock to rest at Steve’s puckering entrance, only to ram it in again and again, until all that was heard in the room were the soft, squishing sounds of Tony’s slick dick and the subdued pants and shouts spilling from Steve’s saliva coated lips.

‘Arggh…’ roared Steve, his mouth’s pleas muted by the pillow. ‘T-Tony, enough… please.’

‘Shut up!’

Tony’s cock went deeper, pushing Steve’s shaky form further up to the headboard. So much so that Steve had to dig his fingers in the mattress for leverage to stop his head from bumping into it. The captain tried to keep his reactions under control. 

He wouldn’t give Tony the satisfaction of seeing him react to his taunts, but it was hard when each thrust made his toes curl. He prayed Tony wouldn’t notice his very interested erection.

Through half lidded eyes, he tried to regain control over his body’s painful spasms as Tony’s hips rolled to access him deeper. A blissful sigh reached the tip of Steve’s very red ears. God, Tony had to stop before….

‘Still so tight…’ voiced Tony in pure elation.

The bed creaked in synch with each of Tony’s thrusts. At this point, it was a miracle Bucky hadn’t woken up. Steve had to fight this, but his mind and body were at war with each other.

‘Arggg ahh…W-why? We- we had a, a d-deal…I-I don’t…want...t-this. You can't.…’ Steve questioned, a hint of betrayal flashing through his irises. He knew he had the strength to topple his abuser off of him, but not without causing a ruckus.

‘That was then, this is now…’ With his left hand, he firmly pressed down at the soldier’s arched back, stopping his struggles ‘Stay down!…Hmmmm, I dont give a shit about what you want. This is about _ME_. Why can’t you fucking get this through that thick head of yours?’ Tony muttered with vitriol at Steve’s head, the stabs of his throbbing cock amplifying in vigor.

‘I can’t…’ He lowered his head in shame, hiding it from Tony’s burning gaze. The sweet burning pain emanating from the ruffling of the fabric against his painfully erect penis only seemed to make Steve moan louder. His ass finally wide enough to take Tony’s constant plunging. It felt as if is body had accepted his situation before his mind could, bending to every one of Tony’s dangerous whims.

‘Ugh… Stop,…Gimme a min- Damn,… I…I'm warning you, Stark. Get off, _now or I’ll make you!’ _Steve said through gritted teeth, feeling Stark’s dick probing for further exploration.

This had to stop. His body was at the threshold of what it could handle. He wasn’t used to being touched after all. It had been so long, and Stark took advantage of that…his vulnerability.

‘I’d like to see you try, Cap,’ Tony ignored the empty threat and paused, ‘Besides, I won’t be responsible for what happens to that piece of shit over there if you do…you’ll be.…’

Steve gasped in horror and stilled. Tony, using this moment to sink in deeper, and for a brief second, it looked as if Steve’s body had relented even more. He arched his back, the back of his head tilted, almost hitting Tony’s nose.

‘More threats?… H-haven't you done enough al…ready?’ Steve asked, his pupils burning holes through Tony’s skull from the side.

‘Not even close.’

Without preparation, it was hard for Steve’s muscles to get used to the offending girth probing him. Yet, the friction from the fabric rubbing at his now very hard cock made his body warm.

He tried to keep his bodily reactions in check, but his focus was crumbling miserably as he felt himself buck against the mattress for relief, since Tony’s hands were nowhere near his private parts.

‘T-Ton..yy. Urg, stop this... get…off…’

‘Don't mind if I do.’

He smirked evilly, willing Steve’s body into submission. When would Steve understand he had no control over his fate? He had made his choice, now he’d have to lay in the sea of its consequences.

Steve’s moans went straight to the genius’s cock. The tension coiling at Steve’s flesh only made the friction sweeter. Steve’s weak whimpers quickly escalated to full blown wails as Tony finally hit his prostate.

‘Oh! Hmmm….Ah…G-God…T-To…ny!’ Steve’s eyes shot open, a white flash blurring his vision. He was leaking all over the sheets. He could feel the wet patches.

Tony kept fucking Steve’s plump ass in earnest, the tall man’s inner walls squeezing him so hard, Tony had to keep himself from cumming right then and there. Tony’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the man clench around him. He licked his lips wantonly.

_He’s swallowing me up so fucking good… Cap’s ass was made for this! Fuck! _He thought, while keeping his pace steady, his impulses driving his body to the edge. His mind fogged up from Steve’s strong masculine musk as well as his pathetic struggles and moans while his eyes remained glued to the man’s cheeks engulfing his length.

Steve’s body rocked forward, his hands grasping the sheets tightly, twisting them within his grasp. His cries concealed by the softness of the pillow slowly smothering him. He prayed to God his pleas remained unheard from Bucky. The last thing he wanted was for his friend to witness his distress…. his shame.

Steve’s brain was far from content with the prospect of having Tony ram his fat dick inside him, yet his body had a mind of its own. He hated the feeling. He hated being at the mercy of his impulses, his most primal urges.

He hated himself for falling prey to Tony’s dark, meticulous scheme. He took pride in his iron clad control, but now it failed him. A slave to his biological urges, he wanted to puke for being so weak.

Tilting his head to the side, he tried to reason with the man pressing down on his body, his breath heavy and warm at his back.

‘Tony, please… listen to me…You're getting….hmm… out of control…aahh..ah… This…This isn't y-you…urg!’ Steve angled his forearm hoping to give himself leverage, but all it did was angle Tony’s thrusts directly on the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, weakening his resolve, lost to the haze of pleasure.

‘FUCK YOU!… I’m done listening.’

Steve’s insults fell on deaf ears while Tony decided to occupy himself more by ravishing the planes of Steve’s shoulder blades with bruising kisses and grazing teeth.

‘I’ll use you to my heart’s content, so, shut up now so I can fuck you properly,’ a twist of his hips hitting Steve’s sweet spot made the man whimper in defeat.

‘Frankly, I could do without the commentary.’

Tony didn’t waste time when his tongue licked his way up the base of Steve’s flushed neck, leaving a trail of warm saliva in its wake as it sent pleasurable shivers through that firm body below him.

Seeing Steve’s painful gasps of air and his pained features, Tony picked up the pace as he took his pleasure from Steve’s submissive body while his nails marred the sensitive flesh of Steve’s hips. The mattress creaked as the legs of the bed shook lightly with every thrust.

A powerful jab had Steve’s ass buck against Tony. Steve’s voice broke up into tiny gasps.

‘N-no. No.no…’ Steve felt it. His blood boiled with excitement. He found himself meeting his captor’s violent thrusts. In his panic, Steve didn’t realize Tony had stopped moving, letting Steve rock his hips on his flesh. He blushed when he realized he had been the one seeking friction.

‘Oh! What do you know?’ Tony corked an eyebrow, his twisted smile impossibly cocky. ‘You like this, Rogers…You like me fucking you hard?’

The appalled look on Steve’s face was worth it to Tony. The man looked like death had claimed him.

‘I-I don’t…’

‘This says otherwise,’ Tony’s right hand left Steve’s neck to slither under Steve’s crotch, finding a hard mass in his palm, tugging it. ‘I knew it…Can’t get enough of this, you fucking whore…’

‘I-I’m not a-’ Steve attempted to dislodge the offending hand, only to be rebuked by Stark’s other hand pinning him by his neck, the pressure cutting off his breath against his headrest.

‘Look at you, damn…You’re so hard…’ teased Tony.

Steve’s large dick stirred in those callused fingers, the friction difficult to withstand. Those dextrous fingers stroking at his sensitive length alongside the languid shoves of Tony’s dick were pleasant. He couldn’t help each moan that made it past his saliva coated lips.

‘You…want this, Steve. You’ll crave this in the..e-end…This is only the beginning aha…y-yeah… so wet for me…’ Tony muttered softly, his palm dragging over the glistening head of Steve’s manhood while his hips fucked into Steve. Tony loved how Steve’s body relented to his. His hand could feel the veins popping out from the underside of Steve’s erection with every tweak of his wrist.

He didn’t want this again. His brain was caught in a delicious haze, unable to break free from Stark’s hold. He was starting to break. Not his mind, never his mind. He was a stubborn son of a bitch, but his body…He had no control over it.

‘Come on… Say it…You fucking like this!’ The sensations were so much for Steve, he was overwhelmed on all fronts. Tony’s attention, although unrequited, was making his body tremble, his shoulders tense and his dick pulse. His ass was sensitive, his cheeks swollen and red from the hand holding him in place. He rocked back, seeking more.

He couldn’t stop the next words from falling out of his open mouth, tasting his sweat on the padded item at his head.

‘I-...m-more…d-don’t st…op..fuck...s-shit…N-no,’ Steve mumbled shyly. He wanted to die for having been so physically weak.

Tony’s ears prickled, his smug face twisting darkly. The steady rhythm he had created grew heated, more forced. His grip tightened at the back of Steve’s neck, he bit at Steve’s flesh, breaking the skin, lapping at the blood there. He tugged harder at Steve’s cock, the dry pumps pulling at Steve’s sensitive skin.

Steve’s pleasured face quickly changed to one of agony when Tony’s strokes, not lubricated enough from his precum, started to chaff.

‘Ouch…S-low…down… ishh…y-your hand….b-burns…T-Tony…let…go,’ he pleaded, his bucking only encouraging Tony more, blinding him to Steve’s discomfort. Or simply ignoring him.

Tony grunted, his pace sporadic. He felt his orgasm building. Even in pain, Steve’s erection never waned. He could feel the other man tense, fighting the incoming orgasm.

‘Yes…fuck…I’ll fill you up so…gooodd, you fucking tease,’ Tony murmured, close to the edge.

‘D-Don’t….please…oh…urg.. not, not in..side…J-esus T-tony,’ Steve’s pleas grew louder, forgetting they weren’t the only ones in the room.

Their pants mixed together, depraved and lustful. Tony was so close; his body was strained by his impending orgasm.

However, what came next halted him, staving off his load from filling Steve.

‘Stevie?’ A scratchy voice called from the depths of the room, breaking the trance that Tony had unwillingly lulled a frozen Steve into.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh oh! Bucky is awake. What will happened. Will Steve finally get the help he deserves or fold and fall for Tony's sinful touches..... I thrive off comments, so comment away! thanks so much for the support and kudos!!! until next time... Next chapter, the conclusion....


	3. Phase 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Steve's unexpected visit from Tony. Tony is getting worst with Steve and it seems Steve is slightly more affected by Tony's vicious words and ministrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry for the late post, I was in Japan for vacation, therefore we slacked up a bit. Here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Also, it has come to my attention that they are super soldiers. I am aware, but I like to believe that they can be like regular people and have dreams and still get undisturbed from them if they feel safe. It is fanfiction anyways ahahah. 
> 
> Thanks for following through!!!

**PHASE 3**

_ Oh God! No, Bucky….  _ Steve panicked when he heard his name sleepily uttered by the other occupant of the room. Steve’s skin blanched, now dampened with sweat.

Fear gripped him solidly, momentarily stunning him. Having Bucky wake up, seeing him like this was not something Steve could stomach. He shuffled his hips, hoping to buck Tony’s unmoving frame from him, renewing his fight, but the other man held firm.

There was no way Steve would let Bucky become a part of Stark’s plans more than he already was. He muttered through grinding teeth, his voice dropping dangerously low.

‘OFF.... _ NOW _ -’ but the soldier’s last words never made it past his pursed lips as Tony intercepted him.

‘Don't say a fucking word!’ Tony’s tone final, keeping the Captain pinned under him, Tony’s palm once again clamping over the frail, quivering lips of Steve Rogers.

Steve’s venomous glare intensified, pushing back against the placating form currently seated inside him, Stark’s pointy hip bones digging into the lower part of his back. At least the soldier had found a short respite at Bucky’s sudden appearance.

Taking a glance at the bed next to Steve’s, Tony stilled his thrust, his meat buried deep in Steve’s hot furnace, causing Steve to wince through his pillow, totally afraid his friend had realized the severity of his situation. 

The white of Steve’s eyes grew so large, causing the blue of his irises to fade into them.

_ Don’t turn around… _ he thought, feeling trapped. 

_ He can’t see me like this.  _

As much as he was worried, he could feel the smirk growing on Tony’s lips at the base of his neck. His cock started to deflate in Tony’s tight grip, the blood draining from his body in sheer horror from being caught in the position that he was in in front of the man he cared for like a brother.

‘S-Ste…ve, y’ok?’ 

Tony remained seated inside Steve, annoyed by the sudden interruption. Judging by the sheepish voice, the soldier was not fully awake…

As for Steve, he was shocked silent. Words wouldn’t form, his mouth opened and brushed against Tony’s palm, but no sound came out. He wasn’t sure what to do, his defenses were crumbling. He didn’t know what to say. This nightmare kept getting worse.

Both of them stared with trepidation at the direction of the voice, frozen in place. Tony’s hand at Steve’s mouth once again while the other clutched firmly at the tense, round moulds of the Captain’s ass, fingers bruising the skin there. A groan passed Tony’s lips as he felt Steve’s walls trap him in.

_‘Fuck, he’s tighter than before… Makes it difficult to move…’ _Tony thought to himself, basking in the feeling.

Tony felt the man’s skin turn cold to the touch, the horror of Steve being found out like this caused the soldier’s body to coil on itself, making Steve’s inner walls feel like a fucking virgin pussy.

_ Ohhh…! _

Tony could use this to his advantage. He felt himself aroused by Steve’s panicked blue eyes.

But first, he needed to make sure the other one wouldn’t wake up. He wasn’t prepared for the Winter Soldier waking up. But Steve didn’t know that...

‘ _ Enough of this,’  _ Tony internalized, he had waited long enough.

One hand fisted around Steve’s hair, pulling Steve’s chin up, his mouth still covered by Tony’s hand. Steve could easily smell his own musk on it. Some of his own precum clung to Tony’s hand from when he was jerked off, rubbing onto his own lips as he was restrained. Tony’s low voice reached Steve’s ears clearly, making himself very transparent.

‘You’ve got one minute to deal with that murderous fuck before Ross knows where you two have been hiding. I can bet you it won’t be butterflies and rainbows...’ threatened Tony. Steve was certain a few strands of hair had ripped from his scalp under the force.

With all the power he could muster, Steve gritted something out, his voice low enough not to fully wake the groggy man next to them, reaching only his assailant’s ear. His eyes furtively looked to the side, making sure his half-asleep friend had not turned around in his worry.

'How dare you- Who says I wouldn't enjoy seeing Bucky beating your fucking face in, hmm? What makes you think I'd do what you want again?' Steve hoped Tony would believe his fake bravado.

Steve had no intention of dragging Bucky into this. It was his problem to deal with, Bucky had enough on his plate. He didn't want to tarnish his image in Bucky's eyes, afraid the other would learn of his body's betrayal.

However, his words didn't seem to faze Tony in the slightest. It only made his resolve stronger.

Tony pressed his hips harder, reaching deeper within Steve, making the other man wince, his breath faltering. His fingers lowering to grasp at Steve's exposed throat, leaving purple imprints in their wake, making Steve's position quite clear and his opinion irrelevant. Steve swallowed the heavy lump in his throat with difficulty.

Tony squeezed more for effect, his warm breath poised at Steve's flushed cheek. He dropped closer into Steve's personal space, threateningly.

‘I'm not asking. That's an order soldier,' he gazed at the weak shuffling of sheets next to them.

'Tony...,' whispered Steve, his body spasming around the hard length inside him. Steve had trouble remaining level headed.

'Stevie... D'you nn-...' 

Through the fog of the night, Steve could easily anticipate the next motions, even if his friend's words were all gibberish. Bucky would turn and see him.

Weak.

Weak against the pull of Tony’s vile touches, unable to fight his damn annoying feelings for Tony, even after all he had done or planned on doing. 

His anger threatened to burst at the seam, but he quickly evened out his breathing so he could answer Bucky normally. The last thing Steve needed was a rampaging super soldier, boiling with rage from seeing his friend pinned. Or simply analyzing Steve’s wobbly tone as one of distress.

‘N-no… I’m fine…’ Steve uttered, willing his body to relax and focus.

However, he found himself unable to concentrate further. His next words got caught in his throat when he felt Tony roll his hips higher, Tony’s dick brushing against his delicate prostate, sending sparks of arousal throughout his body.

What the hell was he playing at? The Captain fumed in his head, his flesh shaking with the tremors it brought him. Tony didn’t stop. He kept the pace languorous, making sure to continue to hit that spot.

Tony’s smug face leered at him, the hand covering his mouth now reaching for his unattended dick. He could feel his heart rate speed up, his heart wanting to leap out of his chest.

As fun as this was, feeling Steve twitch with each flick of his wrists, he needed the other man to handle the current elephant in the room.

A wide grin plastered itself on Tony’s face when he noticed something peculiar. He wasn’t the only one attracted to the danger of being caught, the thrill of fucking in front of an audience. 

Rogers was more of a slut than he had anticipated. He bit his bottom lip to contain his excitement. The downfall of Captain America was at the tip of his fingertips and it would be glorious. Steve would be his alone to fuck with and what better way to continue to break the infallible man than to…

‘If you do this, I’ll give you a little reward for being so good…’ Tony said licking the side of his cheek, tasting the strong aroma of the soldier beneath him. 

Steve’s body was slowly breaking, falling prey to his own, Tony taking him deep, marking him once more.

Tony continued, choosing his next words diligently, for maximum damage.

‘What’s it gonna be…, Stevie?’ As intended, the affectionate term previously used by Bucky had riled Steve up into a frenzy. So much so that he almost headbutted Tony in the face.

‘YOU-!!’ Steve’s blue eyes bordered the colors of the angry sea, grey and dark, swirling in uncontrolled anger. 

'Don’t you dare use  _ THAT _ word with me.  _ Ever! _ ’ His tone was ice cold, and made Tony’s thrust more fervent as if he was urging Steve to handle the problem quickly. Steve’s prone frame followed the cadence, all the while hoping to deter Bucky’s concerns.

‘I’ll call you what I want, got it?’ Tony’s left hand snaked around the front of Steve’s neck, restricting his air flow. He left a little bit of leeway for Steve to tame the other man.

Incoherent words filled the room, until a few words could be made out. Steve’s super hearing made things easier to process.

'Hmm?' was all they could hear coming from the other side. Thank god Bucky seemed not all there. 

‘Nightmares a-again?’ Bucky sluggishly asked.

He could feel Tony's smirk on his taut skin. The bastard was enjoying this, and it froze him. Steve wouldn’t put it past Tony to dangle him like a prize in front of Bucky's face.

Sensing Bucky's alertness, he controlled his breathing as best he could. He prayed to God Bucky wouldn’t remember any of this.

'Y-yeahh- Please.... I'm f-fine, Buck. G-go back to sleep…' he whispered.

Bucky tried to turn around, the blankets rustling around him.

‘It’s fine Bucky…Go back to sleep.’

‘Y’sure?’ It was obvious, his attempts didn’t work. Steve’s focus was divided. The stimuli were too much. Tony’s grip kept jerking him off, his precum enough to make the friction pleasurable. 

What was wrong with him?

‘Hmmm, you're getting off on this, you  _ whore _ .’

Steve ignored Tony’s degrading words. His sparkly wet eyes never looking away from his friend, as if he was a pillar for his sanity, the last hope he could hold on to before he exploded.

He had to focus…For Bucky…

‘Y-yeah.. just go back to sleep…p-please, Buck.’ His voice shook, broken into tiny gasps for every pang of pleasure his prostate received.

The pleasure was slowly building, causing his mind to be lost in a delirious haze.

‘Hmmm, ‘kayyy…’ Bucky sheepishly answered.

Finally, it was over.

Steve relinquished a heavy sigh. Bucky had gone back to sleep. They could hear the slow steady rhythm of the Winter Soldier’s breathing. The sheets had stopped moving on the other side. That didn’t stop Tony from setting up a more punishing pace while the hand on Steve’s dick frantically tugged at it, harsh enough to make Steve wince.

‘You fucking like this!’ Tony spat in the shell of his ear as he fucked Steve deep into the mattress, the sheets in disarray, leaving both exposed to the light of the moon.

‘I'm not... I can't help it...’ The fingers at his throat tightened, purple finger shaped bruises matting the light skin. Steve’s face had a lovely red to it as the air became scarce. Tony pressed on, unrelenting.

‘Does he know you like to have your tight hole stuffed full of cock like a bitch in heat?’ He was pummeling Steve as if he was a toy to be used.

‘Leave him out of this…’

It felt like he was fighting a losing battle.

‘Shit…You want it bad…fuck… I doubt he'd like a taste of something so used anyways…’

‘You’re…ahh.. sick, Tony…urg…I-I’m… gonna…hmmm, oh god…please.’

‘Come on….y-yeah…ah, fuck, you fucking love my cock…’

‘Y-yes, I-I’m…m-mor-, TONY urgghh!‘ Steve’s cries carried onto the pillow, effectively cutting off any sound as Steve was hit with his orgasm. Warm fluids soaked into the mattress, also spilling all over Tony’s expert hand. 

Steve’s eyes closed shut tightly as he prepared himself for the inevitable. The bed covers were starting to rip at the seam, threads pulled tight, Steve’s muscular fingers clutched firmly at the mattress.

‘Perfect for me Rogers, just take it all…You’re mine, Rogers… FUCK!’ Tony tongued at every patch of unmarred skin he could find, lost in the wondrous sensations. He was close, so fucking close he could taste it in the air. 

Steve’s orgasm was impossibly strong, making it difficult to contain his excitement. He fucked hard, putting all of his weight into it.

Steve was rocked so hard; his ass was on fire. He could feel nothing aside from Tony’s raging erection stroking his oversensitive prostate.

‘Tony- ah..too much…’ With the fabric of the pillow between his teeth, he rode out Tony’s impending orgasm with only one wish.

_ Not inside…Jesus, Tony, not- _

Tony spilled inside the man this time, marking him as his, unaware of the other’s silent pleas. Tainting him for anyone else.

Steve’s clenching body was too much for him and just like that, thick ropes of cum spurted inside Steve’s vice grip like walls as they milked Tony for all he was worth.

For a while, everything was eerily silent again, except for the men’s heavy breaths. They laid there immobile, both coming down from their intense orgasms. Tony’s weight at Steve’s back was grounding. This had been real. The soft touches from Peggy in his dream had all been a trick.

Steve was at a loss, his eyes devoid of emotion for a slight moment, letting the events of the night sink in. Tony didn’t move either, his waning erection now soft within Steve, the white liquid still leaking out slowly.

Steve felt full and dirty, but mostly angry at his inability to fight off his body’s responses.

A wave of fatigue washed over him, engulfing him in its welcoming arms. He needed a shower pronto, but his limbs felt like putty. His eyelids were heavy, but sleep couldn’t yet claim him. The dark coarse hair of Tony’s goatee at his back made sure of that.

He was so emotionally spent that he also missed Tony’s crass words hushed at his nape. He shivered involuntarily.

‘I left you a little present,’ the dark-haired man whispered delicately, his mouth caressing the curvature of the Captain’s sharp cheekbone.

Tony left a lingering kiss at the corner of Steve’s mouth. Steve was left to ponder the reason behind his abuser’s sudden bouts of affection, his face scrunching from Tony’s vicious words.

Steve didn’t honor that with a response, unsure of what to expect next. The remark was deadly and cruel, yet the softness of Tony’s lips was disconcerting. Steve was left only with his thoughts and his anger.

Seeing Steve so beaten, so empty, was better than any drugs or anything money could buy. Tony would stop at nothing to get Steve to submit, to see what his once friend had created by abandoning him. He would fuck with him until the other man became a sobbing mess. He sort of hoped to see how the soldier would explain this to his friend but, oh well…

After a few minutes,Tony finally slipped out from Steve’s peripheral, the cover of darkness masking his exit, while Steve's head was engulfed by the sharp memories of his shame as he had reacted to his captive’s deceitful ministrations. 

Steve whimpered quietly as cum drizzled out freely from his abused hole onto the rough, drenched cotton sheets, sinking into the hard mattress, forever mindful not to alert his sleeping companion. The mattress dipped under the weight, before his abuser quickly redressed himself as if nothing had happened.

Steve let himself be swept away by the exhaustion that plagued his body, haunted by the image of Tony's deranged face while he had fucked into him. With whatever strength he had left, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, his glassy tired eyes boring into those cold vindictive brown orbs, searching for the Tony he once knew. All he found was darkness.

‘Get out. You've gotten what you needed from me, so get out... Please…' He sighed, his tone dangerously calm and controlled. 

‘Whatever…Have fun explaining this, pretty boy. I’ll be in touch... Toodles!’

Tony made himself scarce, not because Cap had told him to, but simply because it was a sweet victory to leave the empty shell of Captain America to wallow in his own misfortunes, drowning in the abyss of his new fate. He grinned, his revenge had only started.

Steve was left alone in his large bed, drowning in the tears of his new-found misery, unaware of the pair of piercing greyish blue orbs that were open in the dark of the night.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you guys had fun! Next part, Steve's inner demons and coming to terms with how he reacted to Tony. Also, a look into Bucky's perspective, did he hear anything? Does he remember? Will he suspect anything? Stay tuned!


	4. Phase 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Tony's visit causes problems for Steve when Bucky confronts him about the other man's recently strange behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers,
> 
> Firstly, I want to say thank you for your kind words. Lately, I had been left with not much desire to write and felt like the quality was inadequate. I might have also written that chapter, like twice. I was really insecure as of late, but your kindness motivated me to write more and continue. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the love this series have gathered. Comments or any type of feedback is appreciated wholeheartedly, as long as it is constructive. If you have ideas of suggestions as to what Tony could eventually do to poor Steve, then feel free to do so. I am receptive! Always a shout-out to my wonderful boyfriend for editing my stuff.
> 
> Secondly, I wanted to say sorry for the time it took me to update. I hope you still like the story and curious about what will happen next. Hopefully, I do not disappoint and this leaves you with a bit of introspection on the characters. 
> 
> Nothing good for Steve I tell you! Ahaha. But This time he is done been pushed around. Let's see where that leaves our little Steve.
> 
> Happy reading!

PHASE 4

When Steve came to, it was to an empty and gloomy space. The room was eerily quiet aside from Steve’s own slow breathing. As his blue eyes fluttered open, his vision blurred momentarily, his tired gaze focused its attention on the whiteness of the crumbling plaster ceiling above him.

The contour of his eyes was marked by the unforgiving hand of restlessness, Steve’s muscles screamed at him as he attempted to prop himself up onto his elbows.

Steve winced, the soreness he felt brought the events of last night to the forefront. Tony’s sudden appearance in his room had not been a dream. He cursed under his breath. The wretched, pungent smell of last night’s nefarious events lingered on Steve’s skin like a bad after taste, something that made him want to gag.

‘_Damn you, Stark…_’, he thought, tossing the sweat drenched sheets off of him onto the cold wooden floor, ‘_Why? Haven’t you done enough already?_’ The soldier’s face transfixed with fury.

They couldn’t stay here anymore. For both of their sake.

The mattress dipped under his weight as he sat at the edge of the bed. The moment he shifted his hips, spreading his legs a little to stretch and allow his muscles to relax, Steve felt something cold trail down from his ass cheeks. A warm colored blush blossomed up the back of his neck in awkwardness.

The gradual descent of Tony’s cum currently leaking from his hole made Steve want to puke as he could sense it soaking through the cheap cotton sheets of the bed. His palms curled into fists at his sides, remembering Tony’s cock inside him, the cruelty of the man’s words cutting deep within his soul.

Considering the state of his white undergarments and the wet patch that darkened its fabric, his mind reeled as to why he had let himself be overwhelmed by Stark’s sickening touches. He had come, let his senses overtake him. He groaned in pain, his teeth clenched. Tony had gone too far, yet Steve was too shell shocked to properly respond.

His body now wore the marks of Tony’s indiscretions, a canvas to Stark’s perverse fantasies. Steve perused his bed to where the sheets were tangled and in disarray. 

His hand ghosted over his fair skin as he slowly got up on wobbly legs. Super Soldier or not, the bruises were still fresh and quite apparent. Finger shaped wounds stuck to his skin.

His hips and the moulds of his ass were clearly marred by the pressure that had previously been forced there by eager hands. He swallowed the bile that burned at his throat, threatening to escape its cage.

Steve hadn’t felt powerless in such a long time, and it fueled him with such rage, that his body moved on its own, ransacking the partially ripped and sticky sheets, punching his pillow, imagining Tony’s face in its stead. However, now wasn’t the time to contemplate his own conflicted feelings. He couldn’t afford to be weak, not when his nose picked up Bucky’s familiar, earthy scent from the other side of the door. Bucky would not know.

Ever.

‘Damn!’ Steve stumbled over his two feet trying to cover up the damning evidence of Tony’s actions and his own humiliation. He would deal with this on his own. There was no way he’d let anyone else deal with this.

The noises from the bustling street outside were almost too loud to cover Bucky’s lazy steps currently shuffling around, possibly fumbling with the lock.

With only seconds to spare, Steve barely managed to push down his wrinkled shirt, hiding the remainder of his temporary marks, before the smell of freshly brewed coffee assaulted his nostrils, in the hands of a very still Bucky.

‘Where were you?’

It sounded harsher than intended, especially with his raspy voice deepening his tone.

Steve hadn’t meant to, but after everything, he wouldn’t let Bucky fall into Tony’s hands.

‘You know we can’t afford to get caught. You didn’t even leave a note. Jesus Buck…’

Bucky took a second to seize the room and flashed him a comforting smile still, while his eyebrow arched, wondering about the sudden hostility.

‘Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?’ Bucky said, walking past Steve. Steve gave a half-hearted glare in Bucky’s direction, who simply shrugged it off, the cup of coffee serving as a peace offering to which Steve gladly accepted.

‘Just got us some coffee down the street and I can cover my tracks just fine. No need to bite my head off.’

Steve hummed silently, turning his back to Bucky in hopes of escaping the unwanted scrutiny, but the dark-haired man wasn’t fooled.

Something felt wrong with the air, with his friend’s guarded posture and Bucky took notice of it. While calmly sipping his coffee, the Winter Soldier’s eyes narrowed at Steve’s bed, suspicion clawing at his head.

‘What did the bed ever do to you?’ he shot, offhandedly, his tone disarming.

However, the burning tension clustered at Steve’s hunched shoulders was telling. Bucky easily picked it up and tried to approach the issue another way. Steve was clearly avoiding him, ignoring his attempt at humor. The super soldier’s tone was definitely unpleasant.

Bucky sighed, dropping his cup onto a nearby table.

Giving a once over to Steve’s disheveled and worn appearance, it looked like Bucky had made the right call to get the coffee.

No matter, Steve didn’t let up, his worry shifting to sudden paranoia, which made Bucky wary of his companion’s unprecedented behavior. Steve faced Bucky with a heavy look on his face, and voiced his concern, almost spilling the contents of his hot beverage onto the side table when he dropped it roughly with a loud thud.

‘Still, it was unwanted risky behavior.’ Steve’s hand ran up his face in exasperation, moving soft locks of hair from his forehead with his fingers.

‘Jesus, Buck, you know we have to stick together, you can’t ... what if he....’ Steve’s mouth clamped shut.

_‘What if Stark finds you and uses you to get to me…’,_ was left bouncing in Steve’s muddled head, like a bad memory. It would be his fault once again…

Steve was on alert, at the ready, as if they were going to be ambushed at any moment.

Bucky could still read Steve, even after his time in captivity. The man in front of him was running, and it irked him the wrong way. Nonetheless, he had to be patient and temper his body, lowering his stance.

‘Hey,’ softly asked Bucky, approaching where Steve now sat with bulging eyes and a flushed face. Bucky lifted his arm carefully to appear non threatening.

‘Come on, it’s alright… Was it…nightmares again?’ questioned Steve’s long-lasting friend, concern written all over his face when both men stared at the overturned bed.

Steve’s blond head turned around, his eyes carefully watching Bucky’s hand perched on his neck.

Steve tried the best he could to reign in his pained groan at the strain on his nape, as Bucky’s calloused fingers skimmed the phantom bruises.

‘Something like that.... Just some stuff is harder to shake off is all. Nothing to worry about, Buck. Leave it alone.’

Detaching himself from Bucky’s friendly touch, Steve quickly headed towards the direction of the unoccupied bathroom only to be thwarted by Bucky’s strong grip on his forearm.

‘Don’t walk away from me,’ snarled Bucky, having had enough of Steve’s bullshit. He would get to the bottom of this.

Steve yelped and yanked his hand back forcibly, Steve’s fiery gleam piercing Bucky’s own unwavering stare. Tension built up in the atmosphere as both men got ready to fight.

‘What the hell’s wrong with you?’ Steve shouted back, growling at his friend, cradling his arm with his shaky hand. ‘I told you, I’m fine.’

‘And we both know that’s utter bullshit!’ snapped Bucky. Bucky’s eyes searched for Steve’s, only to be met with resistance and avoidance.

Steve backed a few steps away, avoiding the concerned look from his companion.

The proximity between him and Bucky made him squeamish. The Captain felt dirty as if Tony had wormed himself in and laid his disgusting larva inside him, corrupting him. He didn’t want to show this weakness. He needed to get out, process everything. Bucky’s presence only amplified the panic he felt crawling in his bones tenfold, ready to burst out dangerously.

Bucky didn’t budge at all when the blonde tried to move past him, infuriating Steve more.

Steve’s mind was clouded by a veil of uncertainty, thinking of reasons as to why Bucky couldn’t see that he was trying to protect him.

‘Jesus Buck, you don’t get it! You can’t fix this!’ Steve shouted in the direction of a pumped up Bucky.

Bucky took a step to crowd into Steve’s space only to be met with a vicious glare.

‘You don’t know anything, Buck. You can’t understand… There’s nothing you can do, alright?’ Those last words fell through his lips like a soft plea to leave things be.

‘Then, talk to me for Christ’s sake. Stop putting everything on your shoulders... This wouldn’t be a fucking problem if you were honest in the first place!’ Bucky yelled back, his tone firm.

Steve was taken aback, his pupils wide, the shock apparent on his face.

_Liar, _Steve had heard that word before, from Stark’s treacherous mouth. A loud pang pierced at his heart, guilt washing over him from being so secretive.

Pain.

Hurt.

‘I can deal with it on my own,’ Steve replied jarringly, his voice clipped.

It left Bucky speechless for a brief moment. Steve’s reply had shaken him to his core.

‘You know what? I’m sick of your Captain American hero attitude bullshit. I’ve had enough of this.’

Breaking Steve’s defensive guard, he aimed for his friend’s exposed chest with expert precision and stealth, startling Steve. Bucky ignored Steve’s feeble attempts at dislodging him and held strong.

The Winter Soldier’s hand clamped onto the other man’s shirt, twirling him around near the cheap wooden bathroom door, Steve’s large back forced into the weakened wall.

There was a hitch to Steve’s breath, knocking the wind out of his lungs for a second.

Steve panicked, then bared his teeth at Bucky like a wild cornered animal as he scrambled for any type of leverage in an attempt to mitigate Bucky’s enraged mood.

‘Fuck, this shit all started when you met with Stark!’ Bucky’s worn out body was shaking now, his grip strengthening.

’The fuck happened Steve?’ his spit hit Steve on his cheek as he spoke.

Unknown to him, the wave of panic that constricted his chest had spread to Steve’s glistening blue eyes. The Super Soldier puffed out his chest in a last ditch effort, gathering whatever was left within him to push Bucky off of him. As much as he didn’t want to hurt his newly found friend, he had to keep this silent. And for now, that meant pushing the other man away from him.

‘Back off Buck, I’m warning you…’

With a harsh shove, Steve freed himself and scurried for the bathroom door, leaving but an inch to peer through to finally lock his pained, yet resilient gaze with Bucky’s fiery one.

‘Stay out of it.’

With that, Steve hurriedly slammed the door on Bucky’s nose, leaving no room for argument, which infuriated the dark haired man even more.

_Fuck._

Steve’s last words were left echoing through the doldrums of Bucky’s mind.

If Steve wanted to keep silent…

Fine.

But Bucky would be damned if he let this shit go.

Bucky wasn’t blind, not even close. So now that his friend was cooling off in the shower, he approached the mess that had been Steve’s bed.

The tangled and ripped sheets, the damp, sweaty patches all over the pillow. Bucky could envision what had transpired simply by the scene that greeted him. He swallowed the lump that was rising in his throat.

_Shit! What did you get yourself into, punk? What did you have to do to keep us safe?_

In a trance, Bucky trailed a solitary finger over the soiled sheets softly until he reached a dark spot. It was very faint, but it was still present. He’d recognize that lingering smell anywhere.

He took a deep breath, remembering Steve’s appearance this morning.

He noticed similar signs the first time Steve had gone back home after his meeting with Stark.

His senses might have been dulled a little since his reunion with Steve, however, his nostrils had picked up a familiar scent. One that could only be from Tony Stark.

Skittish, angry, and all those little flinches whenever Bucky got close to him.

He saw Steve’s once flawless skin now tarnished, marked by some unknown force.

The bruises weren’t wholly visible, but Bucky had seen the oddly shaped marks protruding from the Captain’s exposed skin, as if Steve had been subdued.

Bucky came to a startling realization. And it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Fuck._

Whatever had happened last night, whatever caused Steve to be so distant, Tony Stark was responsible for it.

Bucky felt the breath leave his chest as he tried to calm his rapidly increasing adrenaline pulsing through his veins.

Just the thought of this man made Bucky’s blood boil. How he wanted to punch him in his fucking face.

_Wait ‘til I get my fucking hands on you._

And just like that, all that was left behind was the Winter Soldier’s persistent afterthought and the vacant, desolate space as Bucky walked out the door, never looking back.

***********************

Steve slowly worked on pulling down his sullied underwear, the rough fabric scorching his skin until they pooled at his feet. His drenched shirt was next, joining the rest of his clothes on the cracked tiles of the bathroom floor.

Steve winced, a lasting ache filling his body, making his movements sluggish as if he were made of lead.

Shivers traveled through his body as the sensations it brought back were none too pleasant as it reminded him of Tony Stark’s searching fingers, digging at his flesh.

He tweaked the handle of the shower, allowing the water to flow freely inside the old, discolored tub. As the blonde man was about to enter the tub, his step faltered.

He paused, his ears tuning in to the loud noise in the background.

He closed his eyes in defeat.

His heart hammered relentlessly in his chest at what that noise meant.

_Dammit._

_Dammit all._

Bucky had left him behind. He now felt, more than ever, truly alone.

He had failed Bucky, his friends… and Tony. Still, a nagging feeling clawed at the back of his mind, urging him to fight. After all, that’s what Captain America would have done, but what of Steve Rogers?

His plump, recovered lips pressed together, hoping to contain the shout that threatened to emerge.

Suddenly he felt cold. His blood turning to ice. He started shaking, both of his arms snaking around himself in an effort to keep the heat in, but slowly losing the battle to the impending fear that stalked him.

After a while, hot steam began to occupy most of the small space, cozying up the room, appeasing Steve’s nerves a little.

With a mouthy exhale, Steve stepped into the small tub, permitting the hot water to hit his face, his lips partially parted. He shut the nasty curtains behind him.

He could barely fit in with his bulk. It was as if the walls were closing in on him. He felt small.

Still, he let the stream of water engulf him in its warmth. It ran in rivulets down the lines of his well-developed frame.

His eyes fluttered closed once again, barring his mind from reality, trying hard to focus solely on healing, on the pleasurable sensations of the water cascading down the moulds of his plush ass, down to the curve of his lower back only to finish its descent along his muscled calves.

The pressure the shower provided gave way to clearing some of his most unsavory thoughts.

Steve choked on a lump in his throat as he took the bottle marked ‘Shower Gel’ and squeezed it harder than necessary until it poured out its contents in the center of his palm.

With careful efficiency, Steve started to wash himself, his own palms wandering leisurely over every little blemish that perturbed his porcelain skin.

The warmth helped ease the constant ache caused by Tony’s actions.

Eventually, his hands became rougher, nearly rubbing the skin raw as he cleansed each area Tony had laid waste to. It wouldn’t go away. The phantom stain remained.

He still felt dirty.

Used.

It infuriated him.

His balled fist suddenly smashed the shower wall at an angle, the flat of his hand crushing the tiles, leaving wet dust permeating the air, settling at the bottom of his wet feet, melding with the water. He hadn’t restrained his strength, leaving the foundations of the room cracking.

He cursed under his breath, a scowl plastered across his features.

_Tony._

_How could you do this?_ he thought.

_Fuck._

The man had gone too far.

Even worse, Steve had gone and gotten off from all of this, which had simply added more oil to the already raging fire.

Questions flooded his mind.

_Why didn’t I push him away?_

_Did a part of him want this? Hell, did he deserve this after all he’d done to Tony?_

As he cleansed himself, his palms roaming all over his body, Steve recalled the harshness of Stark’s prying fingers at his hips, the other man’s girth burrowing itself deep within him, plowing him and finally, the searing pain the man’s teeth had caused him when they pierced his sensitive flesh, suckling purplish bruises.

No. No one deserved such animosity. Steve had to trust in that. Otherwise, it would make him --.

It took him by surprise when he felt a pressure in his loins. He felt himself stir when he finally reached himself, soapy fingers lightly grazing his now half hard erection. He restrained himself, letting his glistening prick rest in his trembling palm, hesitating.

He growled, ashamed of himself for even thinking about that. Stark had violated him. Twice. Without any hint of remorse. Something had gotten loose and there was no way he could let the man win. Bucky counted on him to be strong, so did his friends. He was Captain freaking America, he could take a beating.

_Get out of my fucking head, Stark. You won’t try that another time._

However, at the recesses of his mind, he could feel something tug at him, telling him he wasn’t sure how long this feeling would last.

Frustrated, he leapt out of the shower while it was still running, his wet locks loose on his forehead, making him look even more gorgeous in his might.

The droplets of water hugged his bulging pecs and fought against the towel drying him mercilessly. He circled and tied the towel around his waist, until he reached the cold emptiness of his and Bucky’s living quarters.

Once more, the feeling of loneliness clawed at him. He wasn’t sure if Bucky would come back. He had pushed him away in haste. Letting raw emotions get the best of him.

_Fucking Stark._

Steve cycled through his old worn out clothes and put them on until a knock on the door reeled him in.

He strolled to the door, silently hoping to see Bucky to calm his nerves.

But what greeted him at the entrance was not his friend. He stared at the vacant space, his eyes looking around for anyone, until his sight locked onto an ostentatious basket.

Right away, he knew who it was from, leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

He shoved the basket onto the small table, knocking Bucky’s forgotten, now cold, coffee cup off of it, spilling it onto the carpet. Steve couldn’t care less. In fact, he barely noticed, too drawn to the offending basket.

Among all the fruits and flowers, inside the overly decorated basket, the soldier caught sight of a little white piece of paper and a…. wait…

Was that a cellphone?

He grew apprehensive, sending his senses into overdrive.

_What did Stark want now?_

He opened the letter, carefully reading it. Not believing what he had read, his eyes were glued to each word over and over again as it sunk in.

When he finished, he couldn’t help the rush of adrenaline that coursed through him, the note pulverized in his unmovable grip, thrown hastily into the bin.

He flipped the phone to look inside. His angered face morphed into one of pure terror.

What he saw made his stomach turn and his hand pound.

_No. No. No. No…_

_How? _he thought…_ How the hell did he get pictures?_

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

‘What was the point of these?’ he wondered out loud, his quivering tone low.

It left him to ponder the implications of such damning evidence. Stark was enjoying his pain, his slow descent into misery.

It was him being defiled by Stark the first time. It made him sick, the heavy pounding of his heart threatening to give out. He forgot to breathe for a short moment.

_How dare he?_

In a rare feat of tumultuous rage, he swept the basket off the table with his forearm, still clutching the phone tightly in his grip, leaving the fruits to stumble and scatter all over the floor in a mess.

Steve couldn’t deal with this. These pictures…His own -.

He had to…He had to find Bucky; he had to get out.

Steve promptly turned on his heel, the phone joining the crumbled paper note at the bottom of the bin before he shut the door behind him with a loud thud.

Stark’s attempt at destabilizing him wouldn’t work.

All of this pettiness taught him one important thing about Stark.

Tony wasn’t done playing.

And, Steve, well…

He wouldn’t give the satisfaction to the sick bastard.

As he scurried out of the room in a huff, the room was left empty, leaving behind only the evidence of Tony’s sick games.

Neatly handwritten words peaked out of the paper, next to the screen of the phone that pictured Steve’s painful cries when Tony had assaulted his mouth with his hungry cock during their reunion.

The letter read in bold letters:

_Morning Cap,_

_A little thank you for your hard work last night. _

_I’ll call you._

_And you better answer._

_Xoxo,_

_Tony_

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh! Will Steve have the last word, or does Tony plan on trolling Steve a little more? What about Bucky? Will he leave things be? Will Tony stay one move ahead of everyone else? Stay Tuned... The next chapter Phase 5 will look at a final confrontation between both men!
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter and comments are super welcomed! Thanks for your support!


	5. Phase 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their argument Steve is left alone, unsure of Bucky's location. Obviously, once Steve gets back, someone's waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry for the long update,
> 
> Honestly, this last chapter was real hard to bring together and I'm not super proud of the flow of it, but meh it's out I can move on.
> 
> At least, I'm happy with the dialogue ahaha. Enjoy this conclusion for this fanfiction, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks still for my great boyfriend for editing.

Phase 5

Steve strut somberly towards his new accommodations, shrouded in a veil of mist.

It hadn’t rained much lately, but there was a stagnant fog in the air tonight as the Super Soldier cut through it effortlessly.

In the last few days, following Stark’s ghastly visit, Steve had been out and about in the city, trying to help whoever needed it. It wasn’t the smartest thing to do, he knew he should be laying low for the time being, but he needed to get out and clear his head.

Luckily, he hadn’t heard from Stark since then and he’d worked hard to keep it that way, regardless of what Tony’s letter had stated. He wouldn’t allow the other man to fuck with him any longer.

He hadn’t seen Bucky since he left after their argument and in a rash decision, Steve decided to up and move them to a new, hopefully safer, location.

Steve wasn’t surprised that Bucky left, he figured it fell in line with the rest of the friendships he had had, letting someone get closer to him and then pushing them away with his pompous attitude.

As much as Steve wanted to blame Tony for fucking with his life, perhaps he’d done this to himself, he had made those choices. To protect himself, he had lied, once again, but to his best friend. He couldn’t begrudge Bucky for never answering his messages, no matter how worried Steve was.

Still, whatever kept Bucky out of harms way, out of Stark’s reach.

Steve would deal with it, like he was used to…on his own.

The soldier’s dark jeans and hoodie hugged his fit body perfectly, just barely damp from the lingering precipitation in the air. His broad shoulders lurched forward, his cap casting a shadow over his red rimmed eyes, as he ambled in the direction of the dimly lit motel.

Steve stilled in front of the door, the coldness of the air reddening his cheeks, making him shiver.

He never liked the cold.

To shield himself properly from the harsh temperature outside, he stepped inside his room and turned his back to close the door.

However, as soon as his sole touched the carpeted floor, his senses alerted him, making his skin crawl.

If a few years in the army doing missions taught him anything, it was to never dismiss your gut. And right now, it was screaming.

He riveted, his heart racing.

The tiny strands of loose hair at the back of his neck were standing up in alert as he stepped foot in the dark lit room with a cautious step.

The air felt heavy, the dark and empty space screamed danger.

He turned his back to lock the door behind him only to feel a silhouette shift in the shadows. It wasn't faint in the slightest.

Whoever shared this space with him didn't care for subtlety at all which gave a hint to whom it was.

Steve's facial features suddenly morphed to stone, his own body betraying him as a slight tremor pulsed through his core, numbing his body.

He could hear the other man's calm breathing, yet Tony’s heartbeat rang loudly in Steve's sensitive ears.

Fear?

Excitement, perhaps?

He couldn't pinpoint it for sure, but Steve's hand remained clenched on the door knob where it kept failing under the Super Soldier's strength.

He'd crushed the phone to pieces. Why couldn't Stark take no for an answer?

He wouldn't let Stark get under his skin anymore. He was done playing his games.

'Whatever you're looking for here, you won't get it anymore, so leave,' Steve stated, his voice clipped while his tone was threatening.

With resolve in hand, Steve exhaled through his parted lips as he quietly did an about face towards the veiled figure sitting on the couch.

Stark's cologne prickling at his nose was enough to give away the man's identity.

Even if he hadn't wanted to, he had become intimately acquainted with it.

'Aww Steve, is that any way to talk to the man who owns you?' replied Tony, confidently.

'Fuck off, Stark,' Steve said through gritted teeth.

‘Come on Cap…’ whined Tony, playfully, ‘and oh, by the way, did you like my package?’

Tony snickered to himself, his lips twisted into an evil smile while his eyes burrowed deep into Steve’s. He raised himself, the clatter of his heels bouncing off the walls threateningly.

‘I thought it was a nice touch, right?’

Steve was silent, yet with every word he heard, his posture somehow slumped more and more.

The sudden change in Steve brought a sickening curl to Tony’s lips. Clearly he was enjoying riling Steve up. He pressed on, feasting on the soldier’s anger.

‘I mean I didn’t know which would say ‘thank you’ more: flowers or a fruit basket, so, you know me, couldn’t resist, I got you both…’

‘Cut the crap, Tony.’ Steve bit back.

Tony was taken aback by the harsh tone, surprised by the force behind the words. His brow arched in amusement, but inside he felt the turmoil of being yelled at.

Brown eyes locked onto blue ones through the dark, stagnant air in this cheap motel room.

Tony's look now conveyed annoyance whereas it was once full of love and adoration.

Steve fixed his posture, his stance defensive this time. His fists were barely raised to his chest when he sensed Tony rise from his seat and move past him, their shoulders brushing against one another.

They stood with their backs to each other. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as emotions ran high.

It was evident from Steve's stance that he would fight back this time. Tony couldn't be prouder. It would make his victory so much more satisfying and Steve's life so much more arduous.

Steve was the one to cut this meeting short.

'You have some nerve showing yourself again, Stark,' growled Steve as he looked over his shoulder.

'What can I say?' he waved Steve off and smirked evilly, 'I'm hard to get rid of.’

Tony didn't seem fazed by his act, which infuriated Steve even more. Tony had fallen deeper into madness than he had previously thought if he didn't understand that what he had done was beyond acceptable.

'Then get out!' Steve's voice echoed between the thin walls as he swiftly turned around.

Tony mockingly put his hand where his heart was in shock, flashing his teeth at Steve to meet him.

'Woahh there! That's not very nice. Look, you even made me come here and find you myself,' Tony argued nonchalantly, his tone light while his eyes portrayed anything but, furious that Steve had disobeyed his orders.

Tony fished out another burner phone from his pocket and threw it towards Steve's dark boots on the dusty floor.

'Better not lose this one…' Steve took notice of the object discarded at his feet and quickly tamed his stupor. Tony’s chocolate brown eyes turned a shade darker, ‘I like having you on speed dial…’

Steve did not miss the hidden threat behind Tony's vicious words. His nerves had him on edge and made him bold. His feet nudged the phone to the side, never leaving Stark's line of sight when the cell left his periphery.

The twitch from Tony's face made his discontent quite apparent. Steve shoved it aside choosing to take a stance. Cooling his temper, he opened his mouth, still finding it hard to voice the words.

'I won't be another one of your toys, Tony,' chided Steve, his glare stern and unwavering.

Stark's eyes flared, his muscles flexed meeting Steve's aggression with his own body.

This wouldn't do.

At all.

Tony would have the Soldier grovel at his feet and understand his place if he knew what was good for him.

Also, Steve was a liar. Stark was far from stupid, he'd known how Steve had enjoyed and came from his dick.

'That's not how I remember it,' taunted Tony, licking his now very dry lips with his agile tongue.

That agitated the soldier more than he wanted to. Leaping forward, he closed the gap between the two grown men, his hand grasping at Tony's black shirt, bringing him closer. The billionaire genuinely looked startled for a brief moment by Steve's confrontational nature.

'I-I never wan...I had no choice! You fucking coerced me, Tony.’

Tears welled in Steve's blue orbs, his blood was pumping fast, fueled by anger as it pulsed through his veins, tickling his senses. Steve never wanted any of this.

'Too bad, I don't give a shit what you want, Rogers. Or have you forgotten my little package already?'

Steve's grip faltered on Tony's shirt, allowing the man a bit of leeway to leer at Steve's current attire. Steve’s mouth was agape, his eyes big, making the blue of his irises drown in the white of his eyes.

'I do have to admit that those pictures from our first time together....hmmmm. fucking hot. With you blowing me like a damn whore…I swear, gets me hard all the damn time. I'm sure Ross would love them, maybe even give yo-'

Steve saw red, his mind blank, only to be filled by rage and a sense of powerlessness. His body carried itself by what could only be described as protective instinct. What rushed towards Tony's baffled face was pure, untamed force.

The blow was so fast, Tony didn't even have time to brace himself before the fist connected with the side of his jaw, unsettling a few bones.

The dark-haired man reeled back, his feet buckled under the force. The wall shook when it connected with Stark's lean, muscled back, antiquated picture frames falling next to him as glass shards exploded upon impact. Tony nursed his battered, bleeding face with shaky fingers, feeling the damage.

'Fucking hell, Rogers. You’ll pay for that,’ Tony mumbled under his breath as blood dribbled down his chin, coating his goatee.

'No,' Steve said defiantly as he took calculating steps forward, his march decisive and threatening. 'I don’t ever want to see your face near Bucky, our friends, or me again, you understand me?"

‘Like hell I do,' Tony scoffed, his voice hoarse, while he glared daggers at the looming presence above him. ‘There's no stopping me, Rogers...'

‘Well, I’m done playing,’ Steve muttered seriously. His tone leaving no room for an argument.

Grabbing at the collar of Tony's shirt once again, he lifted Stark in the air effortlessly and pushed Tony's temporarily paralyzed form against the cheap wallpapered wall, causing it to buckle under the pressure. Tony's feet hung hopelessly and scuffed the wall in their attempts to find leverage.

Tony coughed as he was prompted up, Steve's grip pushing at his throat, cutting off his airflow. Spewing blood all over the other's hand as he talked, Tony flashed a bloody set of teeth, his features accentuated by the dim rays from the moon filtered by the curtains.

A strangled laugh pushed past his throat.

‘Ah! Ah! What?! Y-you... think...you can...stop...me..? I. Own. You.’

Dark, toned fingers circled around the Soldier's pale wrist, simply resting there. Steve's eyes darted to Tony's bemused ones.

What frustrated Steve the most was the demented look that adorned Tony’s face while Steve's pain was unleashed. Tony smiled tooth and grin, not even fighting him off as if he knew the control he held over Steve.

‘Enough!’ Steve pleaded, his tone raised in alarm, his balled fist shadowing over Stark’s crunched face.

‘D-Don’t..fuck-ing…tell me what to do!’ Stark shouted, his voice hoarse from the hand clenched around his throat, slowing cutting off his air supply.

Steve’s hold loosened with his next words, his brain supplying a frightening solution through his unwilling lips.

‘There’s no one else here, Stark.’ He paused for a second, his gaze buried deep within Tony’s, his voice stone cold, enough to mask Steve’s apprehension.

‘I could kill you, make sure you don’t hurt anyone ever again…’

When the words left his mouth, it felt wrong saying them, but Tony brought this upon himself. At least that’s what Steve needed to tell himself to reconcile with the fact that he had actually thought about killing the man.

A maniacal laughter resonated throughout the room, sending a chill through Steve’s body.

‘Sure, Steve. Go on...Do it.’ Tony spit the warm blood that coated his teeth onto Steve’s face, hitting the side of his cheek.

Tony’s eyes were slowly rolling to the back of his head, the lack of oxygen blurring his vision, stinging his red eyes. A vision of him, laying motionless on the cold ground of Siberia, while Steve’s shield loomed over Tony flashed in front of him.

Steve hesitated, his fist shaking in the air.

‘Make sure not to miss this time…’ His voice said with the faintest quiver.

_Fucking do it, you coward _rushed through Tony’s thoughts.

The moment grew to a sudden halt the moment the words left the man’s pale lips. Steve’s hand recoiled sharply from Stark’s collar as if he’d been burned.

Steve couldn’t do it. He wasn’t a killer. Even if it meant Tony fucking with him more, he didn’t have the guts to murder someone in cold blood.

Steve’s knees buckled under the heavy weight of Tony’s harsh words, leaving his body a shaking mess on the floor. He was powerless.

Utterly powerless.

He hadn’t felt his blood run cold in so long. He wished the ground would swallow him whole.

‘I knew you didn’t have it in you…’ Tony said in admonishment.

Tears streamed down Steve’s panic stricken face, his breath coming in short bouts. No coherent words could pass Steve’s lips.

‘You can’t outrun this and if you don’t want others to pay for your stupid mistakes, you’ll do what the fuck I want. I tell you to jump, you ask how high. I call…You fucking answer that phone like your life depends on it.’

Tony scooped the recently discarded phone off of the ground and hastily tossed it back into Steve’s clammy palms.

‘You can’t hide from me, Stevie, no one can. The sooner you learn that the better it will be for the safety of those traitors. I’m Tony fucking Stark and you’ll learn your fucking place, understood?’

Tony didn’t expect an answer; he knew he had won.

Steve stared blankly in front of him, the fight completely gone from him. Tony held all the cards.

He was alone. He had caused this.

There was no illusion. Tony made sure he had dug his proverbial claws deeply into Steve and Steve had no one else to run to.

As he headed towards the exit, the billionaire bent toward the crumbling form below him, his palm resting solidly on Steve, squeezing ever so slightly, to assert his dominance.

The mechanic’s warm breath brushed Steve’s ear as he whispered,

‘Next time, pick up the goddamn phone.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this final chapter! I will take a little break until I find my writing mojo back and start writing on another Steve tony but lighter read ahah. The next installement of the dark chronicles will look at where Bucky has been or why he hasn't answered Steve's messages. What will Tony ask of Steve's next? Will anyone figure out what's going on? I promise sexy, evil, dark Tony doing horrible things to Steve that will aim to break him more in the future...please be patient! Feedback is always welcome! love you all

**Author's Note:**

> Oh noes! Steve's awake now? What will he do? Will Tony get his way? Will Steve fall prey to Tony's machinations? Stay tune to find out ont he next chapter !!! Thanks for the support, comments and kudos! I never thought that story would work out great ahah… If you have ideas or things you'd like to see happen to Steve or Tony to do to hin (sexy or other areas you'd like to be looked at, feel free to ask or comment) I am adaptable, but Tony has to be mean to Steve. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE!!!


End file.
